No One Else
by darkgirl3
Summary: Derek and Theo finally get to stop dancing around each other after wanting each other since they were younger.


**I Own Nothing**

**AN: I wrote this in 2018 after reading some Theo and Derek stories. I just put my own spin on things. Hope enjoy.**

**Summary: Derek and Theo finally get to stop dancing around each other after wanting each other since they were younger. **

**Title: No One Else**

Life never turns out the way you think it will and Derek found that out when he was fifteen years old. He almost lost his entire family because of a stupid mistake that he made. The only thing that saved him from making the mistake was his best friend showing up that night. He had seen the look on Theo's face when he'd found him with Kate and he'd left her. He'd gone with Theo who had been looking for his sister, Tara. It had taken them almost two hours, but they had found Tara that night. She'd been in the creek waist deep unable to get out because she'd broken her leg.

Theo and he had gotten her out even though it had been so cold. They'd both been ice by the time they had gotten back to the house. He'd carried Tara there his self thanks to his werewolf abilities he'd been able to handle the cold better. Theo had been just as cold as Tara had been by then, but his mom had taken care of everything. Theo and Tara had already known they were werewolves. Their mom was one of his mom's closest friends if not best friend.

He'd never slept with Kate like he'd planned on doing, he'd spent too much time with Theo after that. Theo had kept getting sick even worse than he had before after that night. Theo had told him about the men that showed up saying Tara had wanted him to have her heart. At the last second Theo had changed his mind because he didn't want to live without Tara even if she loved him enough to give up her life. Theo had almost died six weeks after the creek incident, but his mom had saved him.

The next night was when hunters had shown up at their house and set it on fire. He'd been there with Theo even though he had been supposed to be somewhere else. He'd seen Kate along with the other people. He knew that if his mom hadn't turned Theo he would have died in the fire. Theo had been outside with him seeing how good Theo was at being a werewolf. They'd seen them going to the house and had taken off barely giving the ones in the house much warning. They had gotten just enough warning though and even if the house had burned down, all but three people had gotten out. Two had died and his uncle Peter had ended up in the hosptial.

That had been nine years and two months since that night the house had burned down. There had been a lot more problems and dealings after that night. However, they had gotten through it. Theo had ended up living with them along with Tara since his parents had been the ones that had died that night. There wasn't much that had changed, except the way he felt about his best friend. Derek knew it was crazy thinking that he had a chance with Theo.

**~DT TD~**

Derek had tried putting how he felt for Theo elsewhere because he was four years older than Theo was. He'd locked his feelings away of anything that wasn't brotherly or best friend love. He'd gone to college that Theo had pushed him into doing even though he hadn't wanted to. He'd wanted to stay in Beacon Hills to make sure nothing happened to Theo. Every chance he got he had come back since he had only gone to UCLA it wasn't a far drive. Theo had come up to see him after he'd gotten his liscenes too.

Theo had come up or he'd gone back to Beacon Hills to see Theo. Laura, Cora and his mom had tried in vain to get him to tell Theo how he felt. He'd wanted Theo to have a normal life and have fun. He just wasn't sure what to do now that Theo was officially graduated from high school. It had been a month now and Theo had been legal for three months now. Derek was trying to figure out how to go about telling Theo how he felt. What was he supposed to say 'I've loved you since we were little, go out with me'?

Theo had been hurt pretty bad two years back from a wolfsbane bullet. He'd thought he was going to lose Theo that night. They'd been trapped by hunters and if Laura hadn't found them Theo would have died even after he got the bullet out. He hadn't been able to burn the poision out. Theo had already started bleeding black blood and he'd about lost it. He'd told Theo he loved him begging him not to die. Theo smiling back at him saying he wasn't going anywhere bro had about killed him. Theo hadn't known what he'd really meant by the words. It was after that night he'd closed his self off a lot because he didn't want to feel that pain again. He knew that Theo hadn't rejected him, he just hadn't made him understand what he meant by the I love you.

Derek was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Theo's truck pulling up. He'd been there when Theo had graduated. He had only gotten to stay the day because of his job in LA, but he'd been there. He hadn't wanted to miss Theo graduating for the world even if Theo hadn't known how he felt about him. Theo had been planning on coming up to LA the following week and staying for a week or so. Derek smiled seeing Theo getting out of the truck, but his heart sank some when he saw who was with Theo. He hadn't thought when he'd called Theo asking him to come over he'd bring Liam with him.

He wasn't in the mood to hang out with Liam since he thought Liam was trying to get with Theo. Cora had told him to ask already, but he hadn't and he knew that he was too late if Liam was with Theo right now. However, Derek was surprised when Theo handed his truck keys over to Liam. He listened in and couldn't help the smile that came back to his face when Theo told Liam he better not crash the truck or he'd get him back. Liam wasn't staying and then he noticed that the back window of the truck was down and he could see Mason and Corey in the back. He didn't know what was going on, but Theo was walking up the front steps while Liam turned around and left with his friends.

**~DT TD~**

Derek got up out of the chair he'd been sitting in, but a second later his back was against the house. Derek didn't even have a second to think about what was happening before Theo's mouth was against his. He was almost frozen in place, but then his walls came crashing down. Theo was kissing him and he started kissing him back moaning. When he opened his mouth up Theo's tongue dove into his mouth going after his. Derek felt Theo's growl against his lips before he pulled back for air looking at his best friend.

"I wasn't about to dance around it and wait to see if you fucking made a move." Theo said smiling at Derek's confused look. "I've been waiting for you to do something for two years."

"You knew?" Derek asked and the look in Theo's eyes told him everything he needed to know. "I thought you were dating Liam? Mom said that..." Derek started, but Theo was kissing him again.

He could have sworn that his mom told him that Theo was dating Liam. It was why he'd gotten so jealous when he'd seen Liam get out of the truck. The kiss got heated and Derek gasped when Theo's mouth went to his neck nipping. He turned his head letting Theo have better access. They fit together just right even if they were the same height. He felt Theo's fangs slightly nip at his neck at his pulse and his cock was stone after a second.

"I never dated Liam, we went out once, but it wasn't a date. His girlfriend broke up with him and he was moping around. I dragged him out of the house for the weekend to cheer him up. Your mom walked in and Liam was about to kiss me. When she left I told Liam I was in love with someone else, had been since I was nine. It's why I went to find you that night Tara went missing." Theo confessed.

He'd kept so many things inside for so long because he wasn't sure how to tell Derek how he felt. He'd never seen Derek with a guy or anyone really after what had almost happened with Kate. He'd known that Derek was going to go with her that night and what they were going to do. He had never liked Kate and he hadn't wanted her near his best friend. He probably should have said something at some point over the years. The night Derek had said he loved him he hadn't known until he'd been on the mend it hadn't been brotherly love Derek had been confessing to.

"Liam and I have been friends since then, brothers really and he's dating Nolan now." Theo said kissing along Derek's jaw. "They double dating with Mason and Corey, Mason's car's in the shop so he's borrowing my truck." He added before going back up to Derek's mouth claiming it.

**~DT TD~**

Derek moaned reaching for Theo's shirt yanking it out of his jeans moving his hands over Theo's back and side once it was untucked. He hadn't been expecting this greeting, but he wasn't going to deny Theo what he wanted, they wanted. He couldn't believe that he had been worried that Theo wouldn't love him back. He pulled back letting his head against the side of the house feeling Theo's teeth graze his neck again. He was so hard that if Theo kept going he wasn't going to be able to stop his self from cumming.

He could feel Theo's cock through his jeans and knew that he wasn't the only one hard at the moment. It wasn't the best place to have sex even if no one could see them, but he'd prefer a bed if he was going to be having sex with Theo. The idea that it was going to happen had his mind swimming with so many thoughts. Theo pulled back from him after a moment and their eyes locked. He wanted this so badly after waiting for so long and knew there was no doubt that he'd waited for this moment to be with Theo. He hadn't found some guy or woman to have sex with while he'd been in college.

"Bedroom, I waited too long for this. I cannot wait any longer for you to fuck me, Derek." Theo said.

He had thought about it every day since he'd put together what Derek had really wanted him to know. He pulled Derek to him before he started walking them backwards working on getting Derek out of his clothes. He got Derek's shirt off yanking it over his head and tossing it somewhere. He didn't give a crap where it went as long as it wasn't on the man he love's body anymore. He went for Derek's belt next as he kept guiding them to Derek's room. He was so glad that Derek hadn't had his boots on it made it simpler getting his jeans and boxer-briefs both off at once.

Derek went to work on Theo's clothes once he'd been stripped down as the back of his legs hit his bed. He could feel how eager Theo was for them to get in the bed. He was too, but he didn't want to fuck Theo. He wanted to take his time and show him just how much he was in love with him. They'd both been longing for each other for nine years and he'd pushed it all away two years ago when he could have had it then. If he had just checked back in with Theo once he'd recovered it would have been better. Derek yanked Theo's shirt open not caring when the buttons popped off.

"I'm not the only one that wants this I see." Theo joked, but when he saw Derek's eyes he let out a growl of pure want.

**~DT TD~**

He pushed Derek back watching him flop onto the bed before he quickly finished stripping his clothes off. He got his boots off before yanking his jeans off not bothering with anything under them. He'd hoped that they would be doing this when he'd gotten here. There was no need to put another barrier on to keep Derek out. He got on the bed tossing the bottle of lube he'd had in his pocket on the bed. He hadn't known what supplies Derek had around so he'd brought his own. He knew that Derek hadn't been with anyone and he sure hadn't wanted anyone near him that wasn't Derek Hale.

Derek let his own growl out feeling Theo's hard and leaking cock move against his own. He flipped Theo over so he was on his back looking into his eyes. They had been going fast until now, but he didn't want to rush this. Theo wanted him back just as much as he'd been wanting him for so long. He took hold of their cocks keeping his eyes on Theo moving his hand up and down their hardened members. It wasn't a dream like he'd had countless times that he finally got to be with Theo. This was actually real because in the dream he never got this far with their clothes off.

Theo reached up pulling Derek down to him again kissing him as his other hand joined Derek's. He'd thought about it and dreamed about this moment, but he never got to actually be with Derek in those dreams. It faded as he'd woke up each time to a mess in his clothes or frustration from not being able to get off. It was perfect right now though and he wasn't going to let anything stop them from getting what they wanted.

Derek pulled away letting his hand slip away as well before moving down Theo's body. He made a trail from his mouth to his nipples first. He took them between his teeth pulling, sucking, and nipping at each one. He felt his cock leaking even more at the sounds Theo was making as he got him closer to his release. He grinned hearing Theo moaning his name out telling him he was close. He wasn't going to let Theo cum just yet though moving down his body leaving more nips and kisses.

Theo looked at Derek as he took hold of his aching cock. Derek had him in a grip so he wouldn't cum before taking him into his mouth. Theo moaned as Derek started sucking at just the head. It was beyond belief how good it felt and it was better than he'd thought it would feel. He watched as Derek moved farther down taking every inch of him into his mouth and throat. He'd wanted this for so long he had dreamed it up, but nothing could come close to this feeling. He wanted to keep watching, but he fell back on the bed pleading with Derek not to stop.

Derek smiled sucking at the head of Theo's cock hollowing his cheeks out. He listened to the sounds coming from Theo knowing that no one had given him this before now. He couldn't help, but feel relief in knowing that no one had touched the man he loved. He took Theo to the edge keeping his fingers snug around the base of his cock. He then took Theo over that edge emotionally. He wanted to wait until he was inside of Theo to let him actually cum. He watched Theo buck and cry out as the dry orgasm washed over him.

**~DT TD~**

Before Theo even came down Derek had moved his mouth down pushing Theo's legs apart. He had his cheeks apart running the flat of his tongue up and down Theo's crack. He thrust his tongue inside swirling it getting a shout from Theo as he drilled his tongue as far as it would go. He was taking Theo to the edge again, but he'd stop before he came this time. He sucked at his hole making a suction feeling which had Theo shouting his name thrusting into his mouth.

Theo gripped the sheets below him calling out Derek's name feeling his orgasm building again. He was so close, but Derek backed off before he could get to his release. He groaned before Derek was over him again claiming his mouth. He brought his hands up running them over Derek's body. He wanted to know every inch of the man above him. He'd waited so long and he felt as if his body hurt for being without him. He wished he had demanded this two years ago, but he'd let Derek slip away. He wasn't letting him go ever again though now that he had him.

Derek kissed Theo putting everything he felt into the kiss. They could feel it wasn't just a one time thing. He wasn't about to let Theo go when he'd been waiting for this moment since they were kids. He'd saved Theo's life by getting his mom to turn him. He'd given his self this chance to have Theo by what he'd done back then. He hadn't let Tara die that night and he had made sure no one took Theo away either. Theo had saved his family too by just showing up when he'd almost gone with Kate. His entire world would have been shattered if not for the man below him.

Theo turned his head to the side giving Derek better access when he started kissing there. He gasped feeling his teeth gently bite down he wanted to know what it would feel like if he bit him. It would probably feel better than anything he'd ever felt if Derek sank his fangs into his neck. He moaned holding Derek there bucking up feeling their cocks brush together. He was going to cum if Derek didn't stop but didn't care. Before he could though Derek moved back.

"Please, I need you." Theo said looking up at Derek.

"I"m getting there." Derek said picking up the lube applying some to his fingers before he started working Theo open.

**~DT TD~**

He started with one finger not stopping until he had Theo moaning and squriming below him with three inside of him. He had taken his time making sure that he wouldn't hurt Theo. He kissed and sucked at other spots on Theo's body while he opened him up. He still felt like he was going to wake up and he'd hate it so much. Once he knew that Theo was ready he slicked his cock up. He pushed Theo's legs up before he guided his self in going slow. He didn't take his eyes off Theo's as he finally took what they'd both been wanting.

Theo didn't dare close his eyes watching Derek as he was filled. Derek going almost snail slow hitting against his prostate on the way in. He'd avoided it while he'd been fingered open, but Theo now got what the hype was about. Corey and Mason were always telling him to try it his self. He just never could find it, but Derek had without fail. He moaned feeling Derek bottom out.

Derek stayed still kissing Theo relishing in the feeling of being surrounded by Theo's body. He could swear he was going to burn up it felt so good at the moment. Even when Theo begged him to move he still waited for a few minutes longer. He kissed Theo's neck above his pulse loving that feeling of knowing Theo was really below him from the beat of his heart against his lips. He finally moved pulling back before moving back in slowly. He wanted to take his time because it was the momented he'd been waiting for. Theo's legs wrapped around him along with his arms. He held Theo as close as possible moving in and out of him.

The build up didn't take long with how they were feeling. Theo had already been on the edge for a while. The warmth around him from Theo had his own orgasm approaching fast. Theo tightened his hold on Derek flipping them over so he was on top. He didn't move any faster though looking down at Derek. He felt Derek's hands on his hips helping him move. He moaned every time Derek hit against his prostate as he came back down on his cock.

Derek sat up wrapping his legs around Theo so they were sitting just rocking together. He claimed Theo's mouth as his hands moved up and down his back. Every moment he'd ever spent with Theo was there in his mind. The good and the bad had lead to now as he felt his release finally take him over. He pushed them back so Theo was below him again hearing Theo's shout as he went over with him. He changed the angle only moving a little faster. He finally took hold of Theo's cock moving his hand up and down it. Theo looked so perfect below him as he fell apart.

Theo reached up pull Derek down kissing him as if his life was depending on it. He'd gotten his self off before, but this was far better than he ever had his self. He didn't let go until he needed air wishing that he didn't. Every thing inside of him felt right for the first time in his life. He'd always felt like something was missing and he knew now it was this. It wasn't the actual sex part, but the fact it was Derek inside of him.

"I love you," Theo said smiling at Derek.

"Love you too," Derek said back before rolling them so Theo and he were on their sides. "We can shower in a little. Just want to lay here with you." He said with his own smile.

"Oh once we rest you're going to fuck me. Then I'm going to take your ass because I want to know what feels like too. You can't have all the fun today." He smirked claiming Derek's mouth again.

Derek kissed him back pulling Theo on top of him loving the feeling of his weight on him. He let his hands move down holding Theo's hips before thrusting up into him. Theo gasped pulling from the kiss. He wasn't going to get tired of this that was for sure even if he physcially had to rest. For the moment though he rested against Derek letting their legs tang as his head rested beside Derek's. He was happier now than he'd ever felt and knew Derek felt the same way without even needing to read his chemo-signals.

**THE END **

**EN: Hope you enjoyed this something new. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.**


End file.
